


Sick and Lost

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad Bingo 2019, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Lost, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Spider-son, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentioned Happy Hogan - Freeform, peter is sick, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Peter’s sick and took the wrong bus. He meant to go to New Jersey but ends up in not New Jersey and calls Tony for help. He isn't having a great time but at least he has Tony on his side.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is posted on my Tumblr first so follow me there ! @kittybellestark

He was having a really bad day.

A no good bad day.

Peter didn’t get to eat in the morning. Barely had a snack at lunch. Was overly exhausted, congested and overall not feeling very well.

His brain was in a fog when getting onto the bus. He just needed to get to New Jersey, for research for his history project. But he got on the wrong bus. And he fell asleep.

By the time he woke up the bus was at its last stop. The sun was started to set and Peter definitely wasn’t in New Jersey. Or New York. He wasn’t too sure where he was.

Peter got off the bus, being dropped off at a gas station with nothing in sight. Peter checks his phone shocked to see he left his home over 8 hours ago and that he has no service.

Not a single bar. Not even Data. He can’t even check where he is. At least this gas station has a phone booth.

Entering the booth, Peter pulls out some loose change he has inserting it into the machine. He punches in a phone number and prays that the call goes through.

“Who is this and how did you get this phone number?” Tony Stark answers, voice filled with suspicion.

“Mr Stark? It’s Peter- Parker.” Peter hardly sounds like himself, voice hoarse and sounding as congested as he now feels. “I’m lost.”

“Pete, kid, why are you calling my from an unknown number? Did you let your phone die again. It’ll take me a minute to track you hold on.”

“I don’t have service. I’m supposed to be in New Jersey but this doesn’t look like New Jersey to me. There’s nothing near this Mobil.”

“You’re at a Mobil gas station with nothing around you that’s good to know. Want to tell me why you’re traveling sick?”

Peter thinks for a moment, before getting hit hit by a coughing fit that makes his head hurt, and his knees wobble.

“I wasn’t this sick when I left. Oh that was like over eight hours ago. I fell asleep on the bus.”

There’s silence on the line. For a moment Peter thinks the phone disconnected him for lack of funds.

“I don’t know how you got yourself to Ohio, but you’re in Ohio kid. I’m going to send someone from our branch close to you to pick you up and take you to a hotel. When you get to your hotel room there’s going to be soup waiting for you and you’re going to eat that and go to sleep. By the time you wake up I should be there. Okay?”

“I’m in Ohio?” Peter laughs.

“Yeah, kid, you’re in Ohio. Zena should be there to pick you up in 20, okay? Then not too long until I get there. I’ll let May know you got lost. Don’t eat any gas station food, if you do need to eat now, stick to chips or chocolate bars. Nothing that’s suspicious.”

“You’re parenting me.” Peter says out loud before his brain can catch up to him.

Tony laughs.

“You’re my kid. I’m worried. Of course I am.”

The phone chimes in telling Peter to add more money or the phone will disconnect.

“I don’t have anymore loose change Mr Stark. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, soon. Be safe. Zena will be there shortly. Don’t do anything reckless. I’ll see you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this

It started to get dark outside at this Ohio Mobil when Zena finally pulled up. Sure, it only took her 25 minutes but the sun was almost all the way down now and Peter was feeling marginally worse then he did before.

“Hi, are you Peter Parker?” Zena asks when she gets out of the car. Peter nods. “I’m Zena, I’m sorry I took so long, I was asked to pick up some necessities for you first. Are you ready to get to the hotel?”

Peter coughs then nods his head, getting up from the side walk, using the side of the building to help him stand.

The car ride to the hotel wasn’t too long, but it felt like forever as they made the venture into Cleveland.

Zena pulls into a hotel that’s way too fancy for Peter to be at, way too classy for him and his jeans, sweater and book bag. They check in and Zena helps Peter bring up some of the necessities, having orders to make sure he makes it into his room safely.

The room of large, because of course Tony would get him the best room on the top floor. Peter entered to the living room, but there was still a kitchen and dinning room and two bedrooms and a balcony.

Zena drops the bags at the couch before exiting, leaving the key card on the coffee table. There’s chicken noodle soup, crackers and ginger ale also sitting on the coffee table and Peter is very thankful for Tony and all his resources especially because the soup still has steam coming off of it.

Sitting down on the couch Peter see’s he finally has service and sends off a text into the group chat that was created (not by him, and he’ll continue to stress that) with May and Tony and Pepper and Happy and Rhodey in it.

Peter eats the soup while sorting through them items Zena bought him- two pairs of pjs, some clothing, boxers, toothbrush and paste, hair brush, deodorant and socks.

Once Peter finishes most of the soup he got changed and finally got to go sleep he went into the first bedroom he saw crashing onto the bed and passing out almost immediately.

He wakes up multiple times during the night. Still alone in Ohio, and sick. God, he hates being sick. After he wakes up for the third time to go throw up what little contents are in his stomach, Peter finally gives in and uses the ice bucket as a throw up bucket, saving himself from rushing to the bathroom.

When Tony finally arrived, the sun was barely starting to rise again. Peter was still asleep, which Tony was happy to see. Tony stayed quiet as he entered Peters room, seeing the boy under all the blankets, having them brought up to his neck, shivering from being cold but covered in sweat. He saw the ice bucket beside the bed was half filled, and went and cleaned that out before putting it beside his bed again.

Tony soaked a hand towel in cool water, ringing it out, trying to keep it cool for Peter, not bad too bad that it would shock him awake. Once Tony felt that it was alright he made his way back to Peter, taking some of the blankets off of the kid, sitting beside him to clean the sweat off his face.

Peter didn’t stir very much much, only sighing in his sleep.

“You’re lucky kid,” Tony whispered with a smile. “Last time Pepper told me she was sick I told her to wear a mask and gloves. You call me lost and sick and I come running, well, not running, but I had Happy drive fast, to make sure you’re not alone for long. I don’t know what you did to me, but I’m not even grossed out by this.”

Tony hums with a smile, playing with Peter’s hair. Moving it out of Peter’s face, trying to bring his kid comfort. Peter’s eyes barely open and he inhales, focusing onto Tony with a small smile.

“You’re here.” Peter’s voice was sleep ridden and rough from coughing and congestion. Yet he still managed to sound happy.

“Hey Underoos, I found you, lost in Ohio. Ohio, Pete, not where I ever expected to get a call from you.” Tony laughed keeping his voice soft.

“Mmm-yeah. Thought I was goin’ to Jersey. But you’re here.”

Peter stretched his body with a whine, not getting up from the bed, making his back crack, but also making him cough. Tony pulled him up into a sitting position, worried that he might throw up and choke lying down. Once Peter finally started to breath somewhat normally again did Tony decide to talk again.

“Yeah, well you’re a little off from Jersey. Or the east coast in general. We took the car, didn’t want you to go on a plane sick, so we’re going to stay here until you’re feeling better, okay? Unexpected vacation in Cleveland. Who even takes vacation in Cleveland, other than you accidentally? I brought you some super-kid sick suppressant drugs.”

Tony didn’t know if what he was doing was right. Wasn’t sure if he was taking care of Peter properly. He felt lost looking at Peter, who’s face is flushed and eyes barely focused. Tony felt like he was failing Peter and he hated the crushing feeling of not being able to protect him from this flu.

“You’re the bestest, like ever. The bestest. You’re a Misser Dad, that’s you’re brand now.” He yawns. “Change the- the company name to um, Misser Dad Industries. Yeah.”

Tony laughed, his heart tightening. Oh how he wishes they were in the tower for that to be saved forever. Sure, FRIDAY could probably save the audio from his phone, but Tony wanted to save Peter’s face here. Keep everything as it is.

“Well Mister Dad of Mister Dad Industries, says it’s time for this super kid to take his super kid drugs. Maybe you’ll be aware of what you’re saying later.”

Peter snorts, mumbling words under his breath as he starts sitting up again, preparing himself for his drugs. he crinkles his face, before nodding twice.

“You’re precious, kid.” Tony smiled giving Peter his water and pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @kittybellestark

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @kittybellestark


End file.
